Running gags
There are lots of running gags that commonly appear on the show, most of them originated in the movie. Here, follows a list of the most important running gags in ENS, divided in "exclusives" and "originated in the movie": Originated in the movie *Two characters, usually Kronk and Yzma, try to get to Yzma's secret lab (or something similar to that because in one case Malina and Kronk tried to get into Kuzco's imperial emergency shelter). One shouts for a lever to be pulled, then an unpleasant action occurs, such as a huge urn falling on Yzma or the fire alarm going off in the school. Yzma and Kuzco are often the victims of the unpleasant actions. "Wrong lever!" is often stated in response to the action. *A chimp eating a bug on a tree suddenly appears on first plan when something big needs to be shown and the screen closes down. A character will openly question why that just took place. *A character will be tossed out of a high window, only to land in something soft that has just been mis-delivered (mostly happens to Yzma). *Yzma's roller coaster access to the lab is slightly different each time; such as passing by a toll booth or Yzma gaining a speeding ticket. Plus, the intro by the ride announcer is different each time. *Kuzco "halts" the show for some "audio commentary", to skip over boring parts or to explain how great he is, or even to tell everyone not to forget that the show is about him. In some rare cases Malina, Yzma and Kronk also pop out to make some comments. *Kuzco drawing some details, sketches or charts with a red marker while in his "audio commentary". *Kuzco talking in his head when bored by someone who is talking to him. *Whenever Kuzco gets turned into an animal or person, he ends it with "face" (I'm a Llama Face! etc). *A devil and angel Kronk appear on Kronk's shoulder, or occasionally Kuzco's shoulder, and fight each other, never helping the one with the problem. Rarely there will be a Kuzco devil and a Malina angel. *Kronk mummering his own theme music. *Whenever there will be a flashback, the show uses a tape recorder to do the flashbacks. *Whenever a flashback is starting, or about to start Kuzco or occasionally Kronk saying something like "yay flashback" for example, and many times interacting with the flashback, sometimes asking to the production to change the tape. *Kronk's obsession with spinach puffs. *Chaca and Tipo discussing and telling to each other Ya-a/Nah-ah. *The constant high-fiving of Kronk and Yzma after every roller coaster ride. *Yzma always says something after every plan (for example, "It's Brilliant, Brilliant, Brilliant"!). *Certain episodes beginning with an event that happens later in the story, to which Kuzco reminds the audience that "it all make sense if you go back earlier". *Yzma usually concocts an overly-complicated plan to destroy Kuzco, to which she has the tendency to go off-topic. *Kronk can never keep secrets.(especially Yzma's) Series' exclusives *The introduction, where Kuzco pops out and says something to the viewers, with the last sentence "Theme music!". In rare times Malina and Kronk would pop out. *Kuzco explaining what happens next through "Kuzco's Doodles", animated simplistic drawings. Malina, Kronk, Guaka, Yzma and Pacha also made doodles at a point. *Kuzco or Kronk often referring to Yzma as a dinosaur (Like in one episode Kronk calls Yzma an Yzmasaurus). *Objects, places, and events being named after Kuzco, usually something that begins with a K with "Kuz" at the beginning (e.g. Kuzcoween, KuzCarnival, KuzCola, KuzCoins). Sometimes, objects are named after "Kronk" (for example, Kronk-o-yos). *Kuzco follows Malina somewhere, telling her something about a date, and her replying "This is NOT a date!". *A character holding something, only to throw it away almost immediately. You often hear the object breaking. *The show taking place in ancient times with many aztec-like anachronisms are involved, such as computers, radios, cameras, airports, cell phones, pop culture etc (for example, wrist sundials). *Meta-fictional elements, such as Kuzco breaking the fourth wall or characters talking about twists and cliches in the show's plot. *The number 37 is shown or said frequently throughout the series, usually being said by a character for a numerical value of something (Kuzco once says that he wants to be able to live to "...the ripe old age of 37."). It is most likely the creator's lucky number. *Malina knowing when Kuzco is thinking about her as if she is psychic. *The way Kronk disagrees with Yzma after every plan thus making her use a potion. *The way Kronk puts potions into different types of food to trick Kuzco. *The way Kuzco always fall for the food trick. *Yzma always forgetting to label her potions. *In the episodes end with the credits - it could be a blooper, a joke, a song or an episode extra. *If Kuzco does not understand an adjective used against him, he says, "Just because I'm...(said adjective)" and recites the definition. He then says, "that doesn't make me (said adjective), or does it?" *Kuzco refers to Malina as a "hottie, hot, hottie" at least once an episode. Category:Featured Articles